Ciara Yliegh
Ciara Yleigh is the 16 years old daughter of the Cyclops. She’s kind of a hipster and always wants to be special. She avoids anything to mainstream. She has a tough shell and shows few emotions. When someone earns her respect and friendships that person has to be something special, someone who dares to be unique. Character Personality Ciara considers herself to possesses tastes, social attitudes, and opinions deemed cool by the cool. (Note: she would never use the term "cool", as the Hipster she is she would instead say "Gore.") She walks among the masses in daily life but is not a part of them and shuns or reduces to kitsch anything held dear by the mainstream. She uses a lot of irony when talking and is smart enough to talk about philosophy, music, politics, art, etc. with you all day long, but not smart enough to see how big of a tool she acts like will talking to you. She’s not very persistent and has no patience with people. Appearance As a cyclops Ciara only has one big eye placed in the middle of the face. Her skin is dark green, her eyes bright green and she has medium length, black hair. Classic Monster A cyclops in Greek mythology and later Roman mythology, was a member of a primordial race of giants, each with a single eye in the middle of his forehead. The name is widely thought to mean "circle-eyed" Hesiod described one group of cyclopes and the epic poet Homer described another; other accounts were written by the playwright Euripides, poet Theocritus and Roman epic poet Virgil. In Hesiod's Theogony, Zeus releases three Cyclopes, the sons of Uranus and Gaia, from the dark pit of Tartarus. They provide Zeus' thunderbolt, Hades' helmet of invisibility, and Poseidon's trident, and the gods use these weapons to defeat the Titans. In a famous episode of Homer's Odyssey, the hero Odysseus encounters the cyclops Polyphemus, the son of Poseidon and Thoosa (a nereid), who lives with his fellow Cyclopes in a distant country. The connection between the two groups has been debated in antiquity and by modern scholars. It is upon Homer's account that Euripides and Virgil based their accounts of the mythical creatures. Relationships Family Ciara lives with her father and baby brother Eyvan. Her father is always busy, torn between his job, chores and taking care of Eyvan. Ciara is often feels left out and as if she has to take care of herself because of this. Friends Ciara is not particularly well liked but then again she doesn’t care about what others think so that is not a problem for her. She not quite sure how she manage to befriend Blake White but she is very glad she did even if she doesn’t like to show it. After Minnie Irons joined the Shoccker team Ciara got very upsetted (really out of her character) over the way Kiki Teel treated her and tried to help Minnie to stand up for herself. Even though it didn’t work as Minnie was perfectly happy they ended up close friends Pet Ciara has an ekorre named Luna. Although he’s not exactly a pet as he’s a wild animal that loves her company. Everytime she opens the window her appears there on the windowsill and waits for her permission to enter. Romance She hates anything that reminds her of romantic comedies. Love not Gore and a bit too mainstream. Bio Category:Cyclops Category:Original Characters Category:Females